At present, the vibrating diaphragm of the loudspeaker unit is mainly fixedly bonded to the housing by adhesive. As the size of the loudspeaker per se is small, the gluing band for the vibrating diaphragm is relatively narrow when the vibrating diaphragm is fixedly bonded to the housing by adhesive, and the mount of adhesive at the position where the vibrating diaphragm is bonded to the housing must be strictly controlled due to the impact of the fluidity of the adhesive per se. If excessive adhesive is applied, the adhesive will overflow to the vibrating diaphragm, which may affect the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker. If insufficient adhesive is applied, it is possible to cause broken adhesive, so that the bonding strength between the vibrating diaphragm and the housing becomes deteriorative. In addition, in the case where the loudspeaker unit is not provided with a front cover, the deterioration of the bonding strength between the vibrating diaphragm and the housing may also directly affect the mass production of the entire loudspeaker module.
Therefore, there is a need for a loudspeaker to ensure that the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker is stable while the vibrating diaphragm is firmly bonded to the housing.